galilei_donnafandomcom-20200216-history
Hozuki Ferrari
|other = None}}Hozuki Ferrari (星月 フェラーリ Hozuki Ferāri) is one of the main protagonist of the anime series Galilei Donna. She is the youngest daughter of the Ferrari family and the creator of Galileo. There is a theory that Hozuki maybe the key to the Galileo Inheritance but nothing has been said as of yet. Appearance Hozuki has redish-brown hair that lies all the way to her shoulders. She wears a red, winter cloth which is dropped to her knees, with a belt on her waist and long, black sleeves. She also wears long, black socks to her knees and black school shoes. Personality Hozuki is a junior high school student, and she is known for being somewhat flighty. Even if she tries something, she doesn't keep at it for very long, but science is her only strong point. She is reserved and quiet, but she is probably the most likely to take action amongst the three Ferrari sisters. History Hozuki is the 3rd daughter of Geshio and Slyvia. She's a reserved girl who loves to tinker and prefer to spend her time alone doing mechanical stuffs. Her love for her family members was shown when the interior of "Galileo" was previewed. The number of beds and utensils are exactly 5, indicating each person from the family has a place inside the mecha she created. As the anime started their family, as what she had stated, was already in pieces. The 7 sketches of the moon that they were looking for are all somehow related to her. Upon acquiring each copy of a sketch, there's always a love note indicated with it. Galileo Galilei, wrote it for Hozuki herself. Hozuki time travelled uncosiously once when they were attacked by the Adni Moon Co., under the name of Meisser when they were in a Libyan Dessert. Her necklace glowed and the next thing she knew she was already falling from the sky. She met Galileo and not for too long, he was able to guess that she was from the future. She told him about the problems that the current world had encountered. Whenever she reads the messages on the sketches of the moon she would sometimes smile and get touched to it, it was natural for her because at the end of the series we found out that the letter were actually all for her. Her encounter with Galileo, and the talk about the problem she had faced in the future was probably the point of having the 7 sketches of the moon that Galileo made. He made them to help her solve the problem of energy shortage. Plot Relationships Anna Hendrix - she has helped Hozuki many times. Geshio Ferrari - she is constantly worried about her father. Hazuki Ferrari - her oldest sister is always a bit worried about her sisters. Kazuki Ferrari - she seems to be strange to her younger sister, but actually worries about her often at times. She complains about living in the Galilei mecha and always felt left out because she claims Hozuki is being all great herself. Theo Escher - when he questions where the Galileo was from, she replies to him that she made it. She then shows him the mechanic and quickly became friends. At the end of the episode, she wants to save Theo and the rest of the family members of the Blue Hawk before the place gets bombed, but was too late. Karen - has a nice and friendly attitude toward her. Gallery Karenandhozukiatmountain.jpg Theoasaservant.jpg Theotalksaboutkaren.jpg Theoandhozukisimultaneously.jpg Theoandhozukigazingatmoon.jpg Theoandhozukiopeningthehiddenstairs.jpg Theoandhozukitalkingaboutsketch.jpg Theoandhozukicandlelight.jpg Hozukiaskingkaren.jpg Hozukitalkingtokaren.jpg Theoandhozukiwatching.jpg Allthreesistersinthesnow.jpg Music posters (1).jpg hozukishocked.jpg hozukiworried.jpg hozukiexplains.jpg allfour.jpg hozukiwashinghands.jpg episode4 images (1).jpg File:Allthreesisters.jpg Allthreeexpressions.jpg Hozukiactivating.jpg Hozukiandanna.jpg Hazukifoundgeshiosalbum.jpg Allthreenewexpressions.jpg Episode8image.jpg Allatkazuki.jpg Hozukiembarrassed.jpg Anna-hozukidiscussion.jpg Allthreeriding.jpg Hozukilookingatthedark.jpg Anna-hozukidiscussing.jpg Hozukiandhourglass.jpg hozukithoughts.jpg hozukithinkingaboutjapan.jpg hozukiridinggalileo.jpg sightseeingplaces (3).jpg hozukicheckingcomputer.jpg Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female